Hold on Hope
by cashier118
Summary: Around the holidays, Faith's life falls apart.
1. Stuck in time

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third Watch characters or story lines. I am not making any profit from this story._ _I also don't have a job so please don't sue me. You won't get anything._

The snow had already lightly blanketed the active city of New York, creating a greater amount of holiday excitement among the younger citizens. Their parents, though frustrated with their last minute preparations, also exhibited a portion of that childhood delight. Christmas Eve was sure to bring joy to many but, this year, it only brought sadness to Faith Yokas.

As she sat in the waiting room of her new home, _Angel of Mercy_, she reflected on what she had to be thankful for: nothing. Her husband had left her, without warning, for another woman and had been awarded custody of their two children. Emily hated her, blamed her for everything, and Charlie had called on her several occasions begging her to bring him home. It broke her heart to hear his pleas but she was used to the sadness. She had the same feelings every night after work when she came to stay with what remained of her former partner.

He had woken up several months before and though the doctors guaranteed he would not recover physically, he had the same attitude as the old Bosco. He claimed that he would soon walk again and promised Faith that within six months they would be kicking ass on the streets together again. He had provided a shoulder for Faith when she tearfully admitted that Fred had left her and promised that he would seek revenge in such a way that Fred would never know the joy of any woman again. Faith had missed this man, who she realized she had not seen before she had been shot.

The day he was to start physical therapy, against his doctor's orders of course, Faith entered his room to find him sitting, nearly in tears. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, "Boz, what's wrong." He looked her straight in the eye and using all of his strength to not burst into tears, he said, "You would never lie to me, right?" Confused, faith answered, "Right." "I'm gonna ask you something and I need you to be honest." _Oh God_, Faith thought, _Cruz was just in here. _"Don't worry about upsetting me." _That bitch told him that I killed Mann. _" Cause I'll be more upset if I find out that you're lying to me. _" I don't rat on cops" my ass. _"Faith... is Mikey using again?"


	2. Memories Flooding your Mind

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Third Watch characters or story lines. I am not making any profit from this story._ _I also don't have a job so please don't sue me. You won't get anything._

For those of you wondering about the reference to Mikey, it will be explained in this chapter. I meant to include it in the last one but didn't have time. Sorry.

Faith looked at him in shock. "What?" Bosco sighed and replied," IT's just that I've been awake fro almost a month and he hasn't come. I know he's still pissed at me for the Cruz thing but..." Faith could feel her eyes well up. The doctors had told her that there may be some memory loss due to the head injury, but... Had he really forgotten? "Bosco.." she started but didn't know waht to say. He sighed deeply. "I guess that means yes. Damnit, he promised me that if I helped him it would be over." "Bos.." " We're brothers, we're family. He told me I should believe him." "Bosco..." "How could he do this to Ma after her accident." Then a realization struck Faith. Bosco remembered the shooting, remembered that his mother had been hurt, but didn't remember how?

In her epiphany, she hadn't realized that Bosco had stopped talking and was staring at her, a look of pain on his face. "What?" She took a deep breath hand began," Bos, do you remember how Rose got hurt?" "Yeah, that jagoff drove through the funeral home and hit her. Sully, too, I think." "Right. Donald Mann sent him." " Yeah, so?" "Bos, why were we in a funeral home?"

He gave her the classic Boscorelli sarcasm and with a smirk replied, " Uh.. A funeral." He continued to stare at her and slowly the smirk disappeared from his face. "Mikey? He's..he's..dead isn't he?" All Faith trusted herself to do was nod. She knew if she spoke, she would break down. Bosco's breathing suddenly became labored. "I can't bre.. Can't breathe, Faith... Can't breathe." And he clutched his chest.

Faith screamed for a doctor while trying to calm Bos. "It's alright.. Shh.. Bos please calm down." A nurse forced her out the door, then re-entered the room to assist the doctor. Faith waited in the hall, for what felt like hours, and finally the doctor emerged. "Mrs. Yokas," Faith cringed at the sound of her ex-husband's name. " Maurice has suffered a severe panic attack. Such stress is to be expected from someone who has been through such and ordeal. We have sedated him, however this may cause a strain on his recuperation. It is possible that this stress may force him back into the coma. If that happens, it will be very unlikely that he will wake up again."

Faith didn't want to believe him. She brushed past him and went back to her partner's bedside to watch him sleep. He looked almost peaceful. He had remained unconscious since that episode.

TBC

Sorry this one is so short. I promise there will be a longer chapter in the next few days.


	3. Author's Note

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks but I have been really busy with school. I promise that within the next few days, I will have at least three new chapters posted. So please don't give up on the story.


End file.
